A Twist in Fate
by Reconzilla117
Summary: AU. During his imprisonment at Iron Heights, Damien Darhk receives an unexpected visitor, one who does not come on friendly terms. One shot, for now.


**Helloooooooooooooooo everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Iron Heights**_

Damien Darhk sat in his sell within Iron Heights, his wrists bound by cuffs to the table. He had been angrily contemplating recent events. His plan of G.E.N.I.S.I.S. has been met with resistance on two sides. The vigilante known as the Green Arrow and his team, and Oliver Queen. Little did Darhk know, the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen were one in the same.

Team Green Arrow had repeatedly thwarted HIVE's plans. Darhk, of course, had sought to eliminate the vigilantes, but it didn't seem to work out. Adding to that, phase five of G.E.N.I.S.I.S. required control over Star City Hall. A wrench was thrown into that particular part when Oliver had decided to run for mayor. Darhk had attempted to sway Oliver's allegiance. But Oliver made it clear that he was against Darhk when he outed him as the leader of HIVE. In retaliation, Darhk kidnapped Thea Queen, Oliver's sister, John Diggle, his security detail, and his ex-fiancé, Felicity Smoak. Oliver had offered himself in exchange for their release, only for Darhk to go back on his word and attempted to kill Thea, Dig, and Felicity into a gas chamber that HIVE had been building in secret. But that was thwarted yet again by the Green Arrow and the Black Canary.

Sometime later, Malcom Merlyn had approached Darhk with information regarding who Oliver cares about the most. Darhk dismissed that, assuming it was Felicity. However, Merlyn had claimed it was not Felicity, but William Clayton, the son of Oliver Queen and Samantha Clayton. Seeing the perfect solution, Darhk kidnapped William and gave one simple demand to Oliver; drop out of the mayoral race and fully endorse Ruve Adams, Darhk's wife. But that too did not go according to plan. The Green Arrow and his team had launched a rescue mission with the assistance of Vixen, the vigilante that prowls the streets of Detroit. That ordeal ended with Darhk's Khushu idol, the object which grants Darhk magical abilities, being destroyed, and Darhk's arrest.

Darhk was more than confident that HIVE would deploy their resources to get him out of prison. That was proven not to be the case when Merlyn paid him a visit earlier, informing Darhk that HIVE had no intention of getting him out of prison, considering his penchant for killing fellow members whenever he got miffed.

It had been almost half an hour since Merlyn's visit. Darhk had been silently seething the whole time, vowing to get out of this prison on his own. However, fate is a funny thing.

"What's the saying? How the mighty have fallen?" An Egyptian accented voice remarked gleefully, bringing Darhk out of his thoughts.

A man stepped out of the shadows within the cell. He wore a blue trench coat with silver buttons, a red vest underneath. A knife rested in its sheath on the left side of his belt. He wore cargo pants and boots. His long black hair was well groomed, same can be said for his beard.

"I see that destiny has been unkind to you, Darhk." Vandal Savage noted.

"Aah, Vandal." Darhk said casually. "Are you going by Vandal? You assumed so many names over the years, it's a little hard to keep track of them all."

Savage chuckled. "I see prison has failed to dull your tongue."

"When was the last time we met? Norway, nineteen seventy five?" Darhk asked.

"Yes, you were one of the bidders attempting to purchase the nuclear warhead I was selling." Savage answered.

"So, what brings you here to Star City? Hunting your little feathered friends?" Darhk inquired.

Savage wasn't surprised that Darhk knows about Khufu and Chay-Ara. "No. I heard rumors that you had been defeated by the green archer that interfered in my attempt to renew my immortality and I had to come see for myself." He explained, chuckling darkly. "The great Damien Darhk, defeated and caged like an animal."

Darhk suddenly had a sinking feeling. Savage is the one and only person he truly fears. He was bound by cuffs, his magic was gone. He was utterly defenseless. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Darhk sneered coldly, the friendliness and casualness had faded.

Savage grinned insanely. "Indeed. And in response to your earlier question, I am here to eliminate an obstacle. You see, we both walk the same path, Damien. We both seek to rule the world. But only one of us will achieve that." Savage's grin never left his face as he spoke. In fact, it only widened.

Then with impressive speed, Savage unsheathed the knife that rested on his belt and tossed it. Darhk gasped loudly in pain, his eyes drifting down to see the knife in his chest. "Your wife and daughter will be joining you." Savage told him.

Darhk shot Savage a glare before the light left his eyes, staring without seeing. Savage's demonic grin widened even more as he walked over and removed the knife from Darhk's chest, placing it back in its sheath.

Savage knew his work was not done yet. He was very well aware that G.E.N.I.S.I.S. would proceed with or without Darhk, but since he had been the mastermind behind it, it would suffer a tremendous setback. Savage had two ideas in mind; he can attempt to sway the allegiance of the heads of HIVE, thus seizing control of HIVE, or eliminate the organization entirely. Savage had decided the former, since HIVE had various resources that he can put to better use.

With his decision being made, Savage walked into the shadows of the cell, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

**So obviously, Legends of Tomorrow does not exist in this universe. If you would like to see more out of this, just say so. Please leave a review and have an awesome day!**


End file.
